


Missing home

by gUttER_eyEs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Time, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think?, Late Night Writing, Wing feeling homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gUttER_eyEs/pseuds/gUttER_eyEs
Summary: Wing hasn't really warmed up to living under Theophany.Wing still misses Cybertron.This is like my first time trying to write fanfiction, it's kinda sappy I think, but shhhhhhhhhh, it's the first try.also I blame LordGrimwing because she was the one who convinced me to try to write this, so yeahthis is probably really sappyUpdate: fixed a typo.......





	Missing home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordGrimwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/gifts).



The cool air parted before the jet, smoothly sliding over wings and cockpit, getting sucked into large engines only to be spat out, burning hot. Every night after the blazing sun of Theophany set, after the air cooled, and after night creatures awoke, the white jet crawled out of his cavernous sanctuary, if only to fill his frame with a few intakes of fresh night air and to see the dark welcoming sky before returning. Tonight, he let himself respond to the welcome, leaving the mouth of the tunnel that would lead to his prison like sanctuary, the lone white being walked out on the sand dunes, until he was more than sure that the sound of his engines would not be heard. The large mechanical being folded in on himself to become a jet the shot into the sky. If felt like it had been hundreds years since the jet had been able to fly without watching for caver walls or ceiling, though really, it was more like thousands. Wing wasn’t the only knight that felt like the refuge Dai Atlas had chosen for them all was a cage, a pin, a box. There were other fliers that longingly looked to the roof of their cave, as if seeing through it and gazing to the sky above. Wishing that even just for a moment they could fly without limits. They were better than Wing really, they who longed but never gave in, but rather put the safety of their community, the best Cycbertron had to offer, before their own wants.

The jet made a large circle, before slowly spiraling back to the ground. It was selfish of him really, to come to the surface, when his very presence there could, even in the smallest way increase the chance of being found, and thus jeopardize the entirety of the new Crystal City. Transforming, the mech’s peds sank into the lose sand of the dune, dragging slightly as Wing slowly trudged toward the hidden mouth of the tunnel he had left just a few minutes earlier. His spark ached, a now familiar feeling of home sickness washing over him, turning back Wing gazed to where he thought Cybertron might be, just another small twinkle in a sea of a thousand lights. Sharp sighted optics widened as the mech emitted a sad twirl, he reached out, as if thought could take him back… home.

The white mech sank to his knees, optical fluid leaking out from his golden optics. Graphite servos grasped at the lose sand, and a spark wrenching keen sounded from the high-performance engine. By the time he was done, Wing’s entire frame slightly trembled, he chocked out the last of his sobs, and slowly sat up. The sand was moist with his optical fluid, his face too. Wing finished wiping his optics before he realized his servos were still in tight fists. Slowly inventing the young Knight tried to relax and calm himself, rising to his peds Wing stole one last look at the sky before heading into the tunnel.

Axe was waiting at the end of the long winding tunnel.

The older mech’s stern expression softening when he saw what was left of the optical fluid on Wing’s face. The dark triple changer met the white jet with open arms, wrapping the trembling mech in a tight embrace, already composing a message to Dai Atlas saying his little “chat” with Wing could wait until the next wake cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, yeah!  
> To anyone who took the time to read this, thank you ^^  
> I'd love to hear your comments  
> maybe I'll try Axe next ;A; 


End file.
